


The Quest for Breasts

by erinaceous



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Worship, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, Humour, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Smut, but like jaal feels kinda bad about it because he is a sweetheart, evfra is very very tired, jaal and liam being bros, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinaceous/pseuds/erinaceous
Summary: After joining the crew of the Tempest, Jaal notices something unusual about human anatomy.





	The Quest for Breasts

Ryder hovered in the doorway to the tech lab, and Jaal wondered when she was going to leave. If the Initiative considered her important enough to make first contact with the angara—not like that had worked out as any of them had hoped—then she must have more important things to do than stand there staring at him. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for her allowing him to take over a small corner of her ship so he could have his own space away from the aliens and their strange ways, but he'd quickly realised that despite her rank, the Pathfinder had habit of fumbling for words and trying to force conversation where there was none to be had. She'd already offered to spend time with him alone, so they could get to know each other better, which he had agreed to, but he wasn't sure what else he was meant to say.  
  
She was awkward. He was awkward. She was starting to look like she wished the floor would swallow her up.  
  
On top of that, there was something odd about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He wondered if he should include it in the email to Evfra he'd been composing as Ryder walked in, but he knew he probably shouldn't bother him with such a detail when he couldn't even identify what was worrying him.  
  
“I guess I should let you get back to it,” Ryder said eventually.  
  
“Yes,” Jaal agreed. “Thank you.”  
  
It was as she turned to leave that it struck him. She was wearing a jacket made of a similar material to his gloves, one that caught the light as she turned in just the right way to highlight the curve at her chest.  
  
That was what had seemed wrong. All of the human and asari women were nursing, yet he hadn't seen any young and none of them looked noticeably pregnant.  
  
Jaal sank slowly down onto the chair that slotted under the tech lab's desk. This could be bad. These aliens had only been in the Heleus cluster a couple of weeks. How were they already reproducing? At that rate, they would outpace even the angara, and they had a lot of babies.  
  
He grabbed his datapad and made a quick edit to the message he'd been about to send before Ryder turned up.  
  
_Humans and asari already showing signs of nursing/pregnancy. I am concerned about what this means for alien population growth. Will investigate._

 

* * *

  
  
Despite his initial worry, the question of alien reproduction eventually fell to the back of Jaal's mind. There were too many other things to worry about; saving Moshae Sjefa, fixing the ravaged planets of Heleus, the impending extinction of his species. But now and again Ryder or Cora or Peebee would wear a shirt that revealed the curve of their chests, and once again he would start to wonder.  
  
At last, Ryder presented him with the perfect opportunity to investigate—shore leave on the Nexus while she was stuck in a meeting with Director Tann.  
  
Jaal had never met this Tann person, but Ryder spent a lot of time in muffled, heated debates with him on vidcall, so it was safe to assume he and the rest of the crew would have several hours to explore the Nexus undisturbed.  
  
As soon as he stepped out of the airlock, he realised this would be harder than he'd thought. The others all disappeared to their respective haunts while he stood on the dock, awed at the sheer size of the structure, how it kept so many people cocooned away from the vacuum of space. The vast glass panels above him seemed no thicker than a normal window. The air wasn't as fresh as when he was surrounded by the jungles of Aya, but he was used to stale, recycled air, and this wasn't it.  
  
If this was where they _lived_ , what kind of weapons could they be hiding? Jaal took a few slow, cautious steps further into the space station. By now, he would trust Ryder with his life. That trust didn't extend to any other member of her species (other than those on the crew of the _Tempest_ ). Not yet.  
  
He started by investigating the hydroponics section of the Nexus. Just plants—basic staple food, by the look of it—nothing unusual, nothing that would look too out of place on Aya, even. It was he who was the outsider here. He stood at least several inches taller than most humans and asari he passed, and a few turians, and they _all_ stared at him.  
  
As he explored further, he watched people from behind his visor. Just like his crew-mates, most of the human women and asari certainly seemed to be nursing, but there were still no sign of any young ones.  
  
There had to be something he was missing. The visitors were aliens, after all; maybe their methods of parenting were just as alien as their skinny necks and straight legs. Maybe the children were all kept in one nursery, somewhere far away from the fighting? That would make sense, and was similar to the angaran way; young children were rarely away from the safety of the family homestead, to better protect them from the kett. But angaran children always clung to their True Mothers for the first year or two...maybe the Milky Way aliens used the father as the main parent?  
  
So many questions, and no obvious answers to any of them. Even the Cultural Centre, while very informative about the cultures and histories of all the Initiative species, yielded no information, though it seemed like the curator was still setting things up, so he decided to check back later to see if any more relevant files had become available.  
  
When Ryder was finally finished with Tann, Jaal left the Nexus just as perplexed as he had entered it. As soon as he was back on the _Tempest_ , Jaal drafted an email to Evfra— _no sign of human/asari young, possibly well-hidden or all still in stasis (born immediately before leaving?), won't risk arousing suspicion by asking so will continue investigation_ —but deleted it right as his finger hovered over the save icon.  
  
Evfra had enough to worry about. Jaal would have answers soon, then he would make his report.  


* * *

 

The weeks went on. The question of human (and asari, though lately, when it even occurred to him, Jaal found himself far more curious about the human side of things) reproduction fell to the back of his mind as the vaults of Voeld, Kadara, Elaaden, and Havarl all fell to the power of Ryder and SAM, and every day brought him a step closer to seeing a bullet between the Archon's bony eyebrows, if not put there himself.  
  
Still, he had told Evfra he would find out, and so he would.

 

* * *

 

It was when he was sat up late with Liam, a month later, that it occurred to him that he could just ask. The movie Liam had been pestering Jaal to watch with him for a few weeks had brought the question back into his mind; it had a lot of human women in it, who by the look of it would have the most well-fed babies in the galaxy, if that is why humans were the shape they were.  
  
By now, though, he sincerely doubted it.  
  
If he was going to ask anyone about this, it had to be Liam. The answer would be obvious to humans, and he knew Liam would definitely laugh at him, but he at least trusted him to give a straight answer when one was needed. He had been the first one Jaal had gone to when he needed someone to share in his joy when Sara had told him _yeah, I'd like that_ , and he had heard Jaal's almost primal roar of pain when he'd watched Sara flop lifelessly to the deck of the Archon's flagship. He would trust him with this.   
  
He waited until the screen faded to black, the hero of the story having defeated the evil robot things (or whatever the villains were meant to be. Jaal hadn't really been paying attention) and been reunited with his mate (who was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his). He turned to Liam as the credits started their slow crawl up the screen.  
  
“Liam,” he said, hoping his nervousness didn't show in his voice.  
  
“Jaal,” Liam replied, finishing the last of his beer. Jaal didn't know how humans could drink the stuff; he couldn't imagine anything that tasted more disgusting than the drink Liam had pressed into his hands when he dragged him to the Vortex Lounge for what he called a 'lads' night out.'  
  
“I have a question about human anatomy that has been bothering me for some time,” he started. “It seems like something you would be able to answer.”  
  
Liam groaned. “God, I knew this was coming.” He scooted closer and put his hand on Jaal's shoulder. “All right mate, I'll explain.”  
  
Jaal frowned. “I haven't asked my question yet.”  
  
“Shut up and listen. Well, when two humans like each other very much, they—“  
  
Jaal swatted his hand away. “Our species are not that different, Liam. I know how sex works. I want to know why all your women look like they are nursing.”  
  
Liam stared at him, letting his arm drop. “Why our what.”  
  
“When I first joined the crew I realised there was something unusual about the human and asari women. It took me a while to realise, but they all look like they are nursing. But they aren't, are they?”  
  
“Uh, no,” said Liam, “definitely not. God, don't let Cora hear you saying that. Why aren't you asking Lexi about this?”  
  
“I did not want a medical answer.”  
  
“Right.” Liam sighed and leaned back in his seat. “This is about Sara, isn't it? You two are starting to, uh...”  
  
“No, not yet,” said Jaal. “It is not the right time yet. Not the right place.”  
  
“I guess a quick shag between missions isn't really your style, is it?”  
  
“...I don't know what that means, but I am going to guess that it is not. But back to my question. When angaran women have a litter, their breasts enlarge so they can feed their babies.”  
  
“I see where this is going,” said Liam.  
  
“But Milky Way species are always like that, but only humans and asari. And they only have two breasts.”  
  
Liam's eyes widened. “Wait. How many—“  
  
“Four,” said Jaal. “But that makes sense. From what Sara has said, being a 'twin' like her is unusual.”  
  
“Four tits,” said Liam, shaking his head slightly. “What the hell do angaran bras look like?”  
  
“Liam, you are not answering my question,” Jaal prompted gently. “Based on the human media you have shown me, would I be correct in thinking they are some kind of secondary sexual characteristic? To attract a mate?”  
  
“You had to phrase it like that, didn't you? But yeah, I guess. They're used for, uh, nursing too but guys find them attractive. And girls, if they're into that.”  
  
Jaal sighed, relieved. That was pretty much what he'd thought, but he was glad they didn't have some unimaginably alien purpose. “And would it be safe to guess that they are also an erogenous zone? For angara, the parts of us we consider most attractive are usually the most—“  
  
Liam held up his hands. “All right, I'm going to stop you there. Maybe this is something you should be discussing with Sara—you know, the person you're actually going to have sex with.”  
  
“Ah,” said Jaal, “my apologies. I forget that humans can be so prudish.”  
  
Liam snorted. “Says the guy who finds sneezing in public offensive.”  
  
Jaal stood, retrieving his rofjinn from where he had slung it over the arm of the grotty sofa and throwing it over his shoulders. “Sneezing has no purpose other than to spread sickness and disease,” he said, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice. “Sex is an expression of love between two souls. You cannot compare the two, Liam.”  
  
Liam's shoulders shook with barely-suppressed laughter. “All right, Jaal. Whatever you say.”  
  
Jaal nodded. “I will see you tomorrow, then. There are things I must... _discuss_ with Sara.”  
  
“Before you go,” said Liam as Jaal turned to leave. “Just say I wanted to make myself more attractive to an angaran lady. What do you guys consider attractive, on a guy?”  
  
“I wouldn't worry about it, Liam,” said Jaal, his smile turning smug. “We consider a wide hood to be a sign of virility in men, and your neck is _far_ too skinny.”  
  
Liam flopped back onto the couch. “Oh, and I suppose your neck is as thick as they get, then?”  
  
“It is indeed,” said Jaal. “Now, I must go. My _taoshay_ awaits.”  
  
As he made his way to Sara's quarters, Jaal felt his skin singing with electric excitement. It had been a few days since he'd sent that email inviting her to spend the day on Aya with him, but she'd had too many errands to run, too many people to help, to find time. By this point it felt like her every movement teased him.   
  
Now he had an idea or two for how he could speed things along a little.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to her quarters opened a moment after he knocked, and he stepped inside.   
  
Her room smelled like her, as it always did; mostly the sweet, fruity cream she used on her skin after a shower (strawberries, she'd called them), but also something dark and musky underneath, a scent that was entirely Sara.   
  
She looked up when he entered. She sat in her usual spot in the corner of the low couch, her knees drawn up to her in a way that looked like it should be painful, at least to an angara. She'd been reading something on her omnitool, but she switched it off when she saw him.   
  
“How was the movie?” Sara said as he sat down next to her. This was their routine, now; he would visit her every night and for a while, he could forget the world. There was no Archon, no Resistance, no Remnant mysteries to solve and no war to fight. Only them, his hands in her hair and her lips on his—but they never went too far, he could never be as close as he wanted, because he wanted all of her and she deserved more than, how had Liam put it? _A quick shag between missions?_ He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was determined their first time would be special.  
  
“I think Liam enjoyed it more than I did,” he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, long, deep, and slow. He pulled away just as her arms snaked around his neck. “But my time with Liam was informative in other ways.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, like what?”  
  
“Liam was able to answer some questions I had about human anatomy.”  
  
“What kind of movies were you watching, exactly?”  
  
“I'm not sure,” Jaal admitted. “It had some kind of giant robots in it.”  
  
“...Right. And this led to a discussion of human anatomy how?”  
  
Jaal sighed and pressed his cheek to her hair, savouring her warmth and her fresh smell. “For a long time I have been confused about the purpose of human and asari breasts. On angara they only show while nursing, so naturally there have been questions asked among my people. Mostly to do with Milky Way population growth...but I think there has been a misunderstanding.”  
  
Sara leaned back, cupping his cheek. Her hands still felt alien, with so many fingers and skin so much softer than his own. “You could have just asked me, Jaal.”  
  
“In truth, though the mysteries of your bodies were initially just another reason for me to distrust you, I stopped caring,” he admitted. “If humans reproduced by...I don't know, by laying eggs, I still wouldn't care.”  
  
“Thanks, I think.”  
  
He shifted their bodies so she was sitting in his lap. Even like this, the top of her head only just reached his nose—such formidable power she had, and such a small vessel to hold it. He could feel her biotics shifting under his fingers like a bubbling stream, always active, always alert, always reaching out to his own bioelectrics, calling to him, drawing him closer. “You are very welcome.” He kissed her again, one hand supporting her back. The other strayed to the knot holding the soft robe she wore in place. “But I have another question, one Liam would not answer.”  
  
In turn, Sara started fiddling with the clasp that held his rofjinn in place, but struggled as it wasn't made for delicate human hands. “Go on.”  
  
He removed his gloves. “For angara, the parts we consider most attractive are usually the most sensitive. If you are anything like us, and I think you are, then I have just discovered a human erogenous zone.” He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm before holding her hand to his cheek. “Will you help me test my theory?”   
  
Sara laughed breathlessly—maybe it had something to do with the dark flush colouring her cheeks. “Ever the curious one,” she said, loosening the knot of her gown. “Test away.”  
  
Underneath, Sara wore a pair of blue pyjama shorts—and absolutely nothing else. Jaal raised his eyebrows at her. There was a definite glint in her grey eyes—a challenge, maybe. Had she been expecting something like this?  
  
Jaal set his hands firmly on her hips, anchoring her in place straddling his thighs. “Taoshay. This is not only to sate my curiousity, but it is for your pleasure too. If something feels good, tell me.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Sara smirked.  
  
Jaal swallowed and, reaching up, parted the folds of her robe and slid it down her shoulders to gather at her waist in a pool of fluffy pink fabric.   
  
Her breasts were not what he had expected. Angaran women's were not so round, and usually not so...full-looking. If her skin here was anywhere near as soft as on her hands and face...   
  
He started at her shoulders, massaging the lithe muscles there, and her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. This, he knew he was good at—Sara often came to him for back-rubs after a rough mission, even before they had become so close.   
  
Then he slid his hands down to cup her breasts, and yes—they were just as soft as he had imagined, the skin warm and silky. “You fit so perfectly in my hands, _taoshay_ ,” he said, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze.   
  
Sara said nothing, but arched her back so her chest was thrust forward. She was biting her lip in a way that just had to be to silence a moan.  
  
Well. He wasn't having that.   
  
At the centre of each breast was a darker nipple—humans and angara were similar in that, at least. Jaal brushed his thumb over one experimentally, and it hardened instantly under his touch, going from a slight bump to a raised bud.   
  
Sara sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Do that again,” she sighed, and Jaal circled both nipples with his thumbs, before gently rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, which earned a muffled _mm_ from Sara. She pulled him closer and he leaned in and kissed her, starting at the base of her throat, which pulsed with her racing heart, and moving down along her bony sternum, all while his thumbs circled, brushed, rolled her nipples to a steady, slow rhythm.   
  
A slight nudge on the back of his head was the only cue he needed to move lower, leaving a trail of kisses down to one nipple, and the hand that had been cupping it moved to splay over her back.   
  
Sara let out a cry as he took her nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue as he massaged her other breast. Her fingernails dug into the back of his head, and he wondered if the crescents they left would be noticeable to anyone else. He didn't think he would mind if they were.   
  
He swapped hand and mouth and Sara leaned forward, curling her body around his with a low moan of his name. As she did her biotics gave a small twitch at the sensation, and that gave him an idea.   
  
He pulled away and she sighed at the loss of contact. “ _Taoshay_ ,” he said, a little surprised at how rough and low his voice had become, “I want to try something. If it's even slightly uncomfortable, tell me, and I will stop.”  
  
“What…?” Sara asked, her voice heavy. Her flush had crept down her neck, tinting it pink.   
  
Jaal said nothing, instead pressing both thumbs firmly over each nipple. He held her gaze as he let a gentle electric current, barely more than a tickle, seep into her through his fingers.  
  
The effect was immediate. Sara's entire body siezed, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry. Jaal, alarmed, withdrew the current, but Sara's hands grabbed his, pressing him closer to her.   
  
“Don't stop,” she panted. “Please don't stop.”  
  
By now Jaal was starting to wonder if that might not be a good idea. He could feel the muscles around his sheath relaxing, opening. He had some time before he was fully hard, but if he carried on much longer the wait would be unbearable for both of them.   
  
_Then it will be up to Sara how long we wait_ , he decided, sending another stream of electricity through one breast, while he bent his head to kiss the other.   
  
The noise she let out at that was almost enough to make him want to slam her down on the couch and take her right there and then, but he restrained himself, instead channelling his frustrations into a slightly stronger current which made his _taoshay_ tremble, another wordless moan falling from her lips. He wondered if she was even capable of words anymore.   
  
Jaal leaned back so Sara was half-lying on his chest, and he tilted his head back so he could kiss her—her jaw, her cheek, her chin, her lips.   
  
Then she started grinding herself against his thigh, and he stopped as he felt his cock slip out of his sheath, pressing uncomfortably against his pants.   
  
“Sara,” he sighed against her lips. “We have to stop now.”  
  
“Really?” she said, her voice a desperate whine.   
  
He pressed his face to her neck, breathing her in. “I told you I would take you to Aya,” he murmured into her ear. “There is a place...” He caught himself before he could give away the surprise. What was left of it, anyway. “I want to lay you down and devour you, ravish you, until my name is the only word your lips can form, until your mind is empty of everything but pleasure. But not here. I want to take you somewhere almost as beautiful as you are.”  
  
“Fuck,” Sara sighed. Her body still trembled under his touch, unreleased energy straining to escape, and he could feel the damp heat of her where she stayed pressed against his thigh. “I...I guess I'll have to wait, then.” She looked at him coyly from under the strands of hair that had fallen forward over her eyes. “But you have to promise to do that electricity thing again.”  
  
Jaal chuckled and kissed her. “All that, my temptress, and more. Now,” he said, easily lifting her and placing her next to him, “I have work to do, and I believe you were getting ready to go to sleep?”  
  
She swatted his arm, without much force. “You know damn well I'm not going to be able to sleep after that.”  
  
He laughed and kissed her again. She allowed it for a moment, before gently pushing him away, though she was laughing too. “Go on, big guy, out. You're driving me crazy.”  
  
“And it is up to you for how much longer,” Jaal said over his shoulder as he left, straightening his clothes and not caring if anyone saw.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara sank back against the couch. She still trembled from the residual electricity Jaal had left singing in her veins, damn him, and she wrapped her dressing-gown tighter around herself as if that would stop her shivering.   
  
Well. At least she knew Jaal was doing his research.   
  
She should probably do the same, she realised as she stared up at the smooth white ceiling. She wouldnt't even know where to start with Jaal's body, and now she was wondering if he would like it if she used her biotics, or even if they tried combining them with his bioelectricity.  
  
Grinning to herself, she turned on her omnitool and scrolled through some of the articles Lexi had not-so-subtly been sending her over the past week or so— _Star-Crossed: Navigating Pleasure in Inter-Species Relationships_ by Tevansa T'Jani; _Communication, Consent, and Comfort in Human, Asari, and Turian Cultures_ by Alaine Hall; _An Alien's Guide to Angaran Anatomy_ by Kajoh de Esar (this one looked like it had been written and translated in a rush).   
  
“SAM?” she said to the empty room. The undulating sphere of light on her desk brightened slightly.   
  
“Yes, Pathfinder?”  
  
“Can you open a channel to the bridge?”  
  
“Certainly, Pathfinder.” There was a pause. “Sara, I think it would be wise to inform you that I do, in fact, have a privacy mode that you may engage at any time.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Sara groaned, feeling the heat rise to her face again, though it wasn't so pleasant this time.   
  
“I busied myself with other tasks while your interaction with Jaal was taking place. However, I thought this information would be valuable for future reference.”  
  
“Yeah, SAM, thanks,” Sara said. Before she could say anything else, Kallo's voice piped up from her omni-tool (with no video link, thankfully).  
  
“Ryder?”  
  
“Hey,” she said, “change of plans. We'll need to stop at Aya before we go tackle those outlaws on Elaaden. We need, um...nutrient paste for Jaal?”  
  
“Is she all right?” Suvi's voice said somewhere in the distance. “She sounds a bit breathless.”  
  
“I'm fine, guys! Please just change our course, Kallo.”  
  
“Acknowledged,” Kallo muttered.  
  
“Thanks,” Sara said before ending the connection.   
  
It would take about two days for them to get to Aya. In the meantime, she had plenty of reading to do.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jaal rose early to make his weekly report to Evfra, though, he thought with a jolt of excitement, it would only be a couple of days before they were actually back on Aya. Even so, Evfra was nothing but rigid in his running of the Resistance, so Jaal found himself groggily fumbling around the galley for breakfast before even Kallo was up. He didn't mind, though. He could deal with some of Evfra's eccentricities if it meant not being slaughtered by the kett.   
  
“Jaal,” Evfra greeted, as gruff as ever, as soon as the comm operator patched him through to the Commander. “Report.”  
  
Jaal set his mug of coffee to the side. “Evfra. I want to tell you that we can finally put our suspicions regarding the Milky Way aliens and their offspring to rest.”  
  
Evfra sighed. “Remind me what those were again? There's so many people we can't trust for so many reasons, I can't keep track of it all.”  
  
“Maybe you need a secretary.”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Evfra snapped. “Well?”  
  
“We were worried because I could find no evidence of human or asari children, even though the women all seemed to be nursing.”  
  
“Oh. That. Are you sure it's not just that they're not just keeping the children in a part of the Nexus we can't access? It's not really something I want to risk an alliance over.”  
  
“You don't have to! Evfra, I've just made a fascinating discovery. The women aren't nursing at all, their breasts just function as secondary sex characteristics to make them more attractive to their mates!”  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and for a moment Jaal worried their connection had broken. “That would make sense,” Evfra said cautiously, as if he knew there was more to come.  
  
“Yes, it is a much more reassuring explanation than what I had originally thought,” Jaal said happily. “They also function as erogenous zones.”  
  
“Erogenous zones,” said Evfra flatly. “You know this how?”  
  
Jaal paused before answering. Angara weren't shy by any means, but humans were, in comparison. There was no way Ryder would want him putting that mental image in Evfra's mind. Evfra probably wouldn't appreciate it either--there were, after all, exceptions to every rule. “It just came up in my research,” he said eventually.   
  
“Right,” said Evfra. Jaal could almost feel the scowl in that single word. “Well, that solves that mystery. Any further research you've done on your own time is--” he paused, and Jaal pictured him shuddering, “--your own business. Evfra out.”   
  
The tech lab fell silent as the faint murmur of static disappeared. Jaal sat alone for a moment. His conversation with Evfra had brought back all the memories that had been dulled by sleep; Sara's silken skin, the firm, lean muscles rippling as she moved and, of course, the way her breasts filled his hands and how she groaned as he slid his tongue over the hard bud of her nipple, her pulse racing under his tongue.   
  
He sighed. Their visit to Aya couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a prompt on the Andromeda kink meme. Anon wanted Jaal being confused over human tiddies since angara only have them when actually nursing a baby (original promt -> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9708.html?thread=47721708). I was going to cut it down for AO3, but whatever lol. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I should probably start being a bit nicer to Evfra in my fics (threesome????????) but it's more fun to make him suffer. Also I never considered it until I wrote this but I need to write Jaal and Liam's Boys' Night Out like right now.


End file.
